


帕梦：病

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Infect

新的病毒出现，第一例患者被送入圣都。在Bugster事件解决后，医生们却不会因此停下脚步。可新的病毒现无对策方法，没有资料，没有准备，没有已知途径，卫生省只能将患者隔离。  
他们将已经撤销的CR改成了隔离病房，建立在地下作为最后堡垒。可随着时间推移，并未出现第二病例，这是好事，却无法让人放心。  
Bugster和檀正宗的事件解决，化作数据的人们得到解脱，贵利矢和檀黎斗也都回到了平日的状态，即使檀黎斗立马被卫生省控制了起来。人们为圣都CR的优秀而欢呼，病人从全国各地慕名而来，从而扩散的隐患也越发之大。  
在一切进展还处于摸索状态时，患者却疯了。  
面对无知死亡的恐惧，独自惨遭不幸的厄运，患者不安迅速蔓延至心底。即使名医所在的圣都和其他大医院，也还无法确认新病毒的情况。而当他们研究出来，再开发药物对治，患者便不知道已经迎来怎样的结果。  
患者的手臂已经出现坏死干黄的肌肤，当日永梦作为助手进来帮忙采集样本。可在采集后处理伤口时，患者却起身抓起一侧的手术刀，没有目标的刺向前来采集的医疗人员。  
永梦手疾眼快的推开差点遇害的护士，却被沾染着患者血液的手术刀笔直捅入腹部。  
“永梦——！！”众人的声音重叠在一起，不论是说着什么，喊着什么，汇集出来的话在青年耳边都融为了他的名字。  
永梦跪到地上，低头看着自己摊开的掌心，注到挤出的血溅在了上面。隔离服被割破，原本插在上面的刀，随着他跪倒而掉落地面。  
保安人员上前控制住绝望狂笑的患者，但他们谁都知道永梦必然会被感染。无法将永梦带去CR外面，采取的对策便是在CR进行隔离，并在另一房间中立马让飞彩的团队给永梦进行救治。  
即使这场手术飞彩轻易完成，可病毒的感染则令他束手无策。  
“永梦…你感觉还好吗？”  
永梦醒来时，明日那熟悉的声音传来。不过等他回过头来，看到的都是白色的隔离服。陆续有声音呼唤他，熟悉的称呼，怀念的嗓音，都是他的同伴。明明不久前才接触过，此时却好似隔了很久。  
Poppy作为Bugster被留了下来，但她依旧以护士的身份隐藏了身份。作为在医院内部工作的人员，她还是以人类的状态穿上了隔离副，从而避开了那些警觉的卫生省人员。  
“我被感染了吧？”永梦开口后出了觉得嗓子发干外，还没出现其他状况。  
几个人沉默，此时躺着永梦才从隔离服中分辨出来的都是谁。院长灰马，明日那，飞彩。除此以外还有大我和贵利矢。  
“这个病毒扩散很快，想必你也知道。”飞彩的声音听似冷静，实则焦急懊悔。后来飞彩和自己的父亲对视了一眼，并告诉永梦美国那边的研究人员已经被申请协助，明后天会陆续抵达。  
同时大我的出现并不是偶然，而是对于永梦的状态提出参与合作。虽然对于他吊销执照这种事并不能公开妥协，可他同飞彩和贵利矢之间形成了一份默契。要说的话，当初一起战斗过的他们，此时大我愿意卸下过去的种种经历，继续发挥他天才放射科医生的分析能力。  
贵利矢倒是没有义务加入这边，只是他凭着关系前来探望。他会协助调查那名患者的病发源，开起玩笑让永梦放心。  
这件事比他们任何人想象得发展都快，因为法医第二天下午，就收到了当前那名患者的尸体，从而进入到解剖流程。

…

追溯回永梦手术结束后的当日，飞彩等人探望结束后离开，留下了明日那陪同永梦。作为Bugster的她并不会被感染，因此留下来是最有可能的。  
明日那给永梦说明的伤口的事情，还有隔离所需要注意的。永梦无法离开这个房间，同近来的其他人不一样，他并不需要隔离服，而是呼吸着现在只有他能理解的空气。  
“你其实怕的要命吧？”墙脚处出现了一道身影，数据的波动消失后，露出的是黑色和紫色主打的装扮。永梦的Bugster存活下来，被永梦接纳留在身体中和他在一起。从帕拉德的脸上那份少见的严峻就看出来，他为自己的宿主所遭遇的事情多么不满。“这次你倒是不再呈现慌乱，而是隐藏起来了吗？”  
“帕拉德！你这样说的话会刺激——”  
“你说的对，”永梦打断了明日那的话，看着走来床头的帕拉德淡淡的笑起来。其实也没几分特别真实的舒缓表情，至少他没有为帕拉德担心，因为对方不会被感染，这点令他放下心，“的确很怕。”  
“永梦，你是我的，我不会允许其他病毒带走你的，”帕拉德俯下身子，一字一句的说着。就像是找到必须铲除的猎物，Bugster挑起眉头，不服输的露出危险的表情，竖起手指。这不是针对永梦，而是永梦身体里的病毒。  
感觉到对方不对劲的永梦，不禁从床上坐起身。即使明日那要求他躺下来，他还是不安的盯着帕拉德不放。一个是他不肯定帕拉德会如何做，一个是害怕对方会做出过激的行为引来麻烦。  
除了对永梦说，这次帕拉德竟然也对Poppy进行了说明，言外之意就是让其传达给其他人。毕竟永梦面临着新的病毒，帕拉德也清楚这个危害。  
“我会进入永梦的身体里，将那些扩散的病毒统统击倒的。”帕拉德不多解释，而是自信满满的样子宣言，“你知道我不会感染，所以对付病毒就让病毒的我来抵抗吧。”不等永梦说什么，帕拉德低语出过去的事情，“你小时候生病也是因为这样才好的很快。”  
永梦不禁睁大眼睛，却觉得自己不该吃惊。帕拉德以前一直在他身体里，一直和他成长。他并没生过大病，顶多病了的话也会好的很快。现在想想，那时候也许就是帕拉德给他做的保护，为了不让其他病毒侵入自己的身体里。  
手心攥出的汗已经不再是因为疼痛和对于病毒的恐惧，而是面对帕拉德所做的一切，永梦的心情如今好似被碾碎攥在一起。他必须面对自己的过失，还有必须面对自己如今对帕拉德的感情。  
“可是这个病毒也不知道会对你产生什么影响，”明日那和帕拉德隔着床面对面，立马演变成Bugster之间的问题，“如果你要去攻击，那就会被永梦体内的新病毒反击。也不知道你能抵抗到什么程度…这是病毒之间斗争，你可能会有致命伤的！”  
听了明日那的话，永梦顿时不安起来。即便他按住腹部伤口让自己挪动靠近帕拉德，却还是因为着急而发出压不住的闷哼。  
以毒攻毒的病毒疗法他知道，会出现两败具伤的可能性也几率很大。现在他们处于对新病毒不了解的地步，而帕拉德也只是利用Bugster的优势去正面抵抗，完全无法预测帕拉德的情况。  
“不可以！”  
“为什么啊？”看着一脸激动的永梦，帕拉德反而露出玩笑似的好奇，如同在学永梦掩盖情绪似的，帕拉德也口吻轻佻起来盖住他面对可能的危险而有的顾虑。此时他和当初见面时纠缠永梦事一样，看起来兴致高昂，“这件事上我没有输过。”  
“可是你会怎么样，那就说不定了！”永梦用他残存的力气瞪了回去，可那份气场也只是勉勉强强。他着急的心情无处发泄，口吻也在恳求和生气间徘徊，“现在还是应该相信飞彩他们。”  
“你也知道这个扩散很快吧？那个患者的情况你也看到了，”帕拉德不可能不知道，他和永梦是一体的。要不是永梦不允许，以及他答应了永梦。当时感受到永梦被刺中的痛苦时，他差点就现身冲上去。  
然而他没有出现，也没有对那个患者做出什么，都是因为他知道这才是如今能留在永梦身边的条件。“即使我无法清除，也可以延缓扩散速度，让你撑到Brave他们找到方法之前，”帕拉德阐述出观点。  
白色的病房中，隔离罩模糊的屏障让周围的光都变得朦胧。永梦坐在那里，身体因刚刚手术后麻醉消退的伤口而不停渗出汗，可他却没有皱起眉头，而是抿住嘴唇试图寻找方法劝阻这名固执的Bugster。  
这时候的青年觉得眼前的帕拉德格外模糊，不是过去那个性格鲜明的帕拉德，而是说出的话让他自己都没有资格和能力上去停止的帕拉德。  
“你让我留下来，就是要我和你一起啊。”帕拉德瞄了眼对面的明日那，可惜隔离服面罩的反射让他没看清同类的表情。可作为Bugster的Poppy，肯定知道帕拉德说的是此时可行的方法，是唯一能拖延永梦病症和寿命的方法。并且作为寄宿在永梦体内的Bugster，帕拉德不会被任何阻止，甚至唯一拥有资格。  
所以帕拉德笑了，“你好了话，就能实现诺言了。”  
帕拉德在永梦的愿望下诞生，永梦却不知情。帕拉德出现在永梦面前告知真相，永梦却拒绝了他。帕拉德被永梦欺骗过，遗忘过，讨厌过。而在这些结束后，永梦终于靠近了他，帕拉德都没有拒绝。  
哪怕现在这种事态，如果能争取到机会，帕拉德就会去做。这些都是因为，他希望按照约定和永梦尤其。完成最初的愿望，或者说当初那个人类的愿望如今成为了他坚持的愿望。  
终于，终于，终于…终于可以和永梦在一起生活了。  
“交给我吧。”帕拉德抓住永梦双肩，即使对方是患者，他的力度却没有松懈，不允许永梦拒绝。  
他把青年按回床上，却想要避开对方内疚并担忧的视线，从而放空了大脑。即使永梦如此频繁地呼唤他的名字，抬手揪住他的袖子，这次帕拉德并未兴奋。如同对此烦恼似的歪了歪头，帕拉德弯下腰顺势搂住了宿主的脖子。  
突如其来的拥抱只是为了低语传达，对他们来讲是很新鲜的接触方式，永梦却并不排斥。这令他更加害怕，不知怎么挽留，帕拉德能有的自由让永梦感觉自己失去了阻止他的权限。  
这种想法肯定也传达给了帕拉德，而这份关心和为自己Bugster产生的无措，才是令帕拉德满足的。  
帕拉德在对方看不到的角度露出一个看似他目前最脆弱的微笑，目光却不见犹豫，说着让人哑然的豪言壮语，“我会让你知道，创造了我是多么好的一件事。”  
红蓝的数据将拥抱的触感虚化，将重量与收紧的力度缓解，把永梦瞬间想要抬手揪住留下的身影打乱轮廓。随即那个同隔离病房不一样的双色波动，骤然刺眼的出现，又霎时间消失，流入永梦的体内。  
“帕拉德！”永梦空掉的掌心最终能抓住摸索的只有自己的胸口，不过除了衣物下自己的躯体，捕捉不到任何。帕拉德就是他，却成为了顶替他奋战的“他”。  
此刻的明日那没说一句话，而是沉默的站在一旁看着青年，看着青年体内迎战的Bugster。


	2. Spread

患者病逝的原因一个是因为感染迅速蔓延，最后抵达心脏。另一点是因为压力过大崩溃，让他精神变得极其脆弱。  
这件事本没打算告诉永梦的，不过为了不让永梦也压力太大加速身体情况，所以明日那和灰马到访时就一个劲不停安慰和开玩笑。这拙劣的演技果然被永梦一眼看穿，最终看他着急不安的样子可能会有反效果，只能坦白。  
永梦听后露出惋惜和悲伤的表情，也没有为昨日的事情抱怨一点。可出乎意料的是，他立马表现出让人放心的表情，放轻口吻感激地看向明日那他们，“我最幸运的就是，在这里不会显得被隔离，因为还有同伴和我一起。关心，安抚。谢谢。”  
随后他摸了摸胸口，也不知道里面的Bugster听的听不到，“还有帕拉德的帮助，”虽然说到这里，他不放心的看了看同为Bugster的明日那，“不知道他怎么样了…我从昨天下午到现在都还好，应该是他的关系吧？他在保护我。”  
“帕拉德怎么了？”院长这么一问，明日那才把帕拉德事情说出来。这件事她还没对其他人说，但必定会很快传入其他人耳中。  
“真没想到他会做出这种决定，”院长叹口气，不是担心，而是吃惊。随后他也不知道对于Bugster如今的行为该如何评论，而是感慨的确是有病毒疗法，既然已经发生了，就只能观察进展，希望永梦的感染不会扩散恶化。  
“目前还没有出现第三例，”院长说完，用隔离服的手套拍了拍膝盖，看来他也为这事眉头不展。  
“是吗，”永梦松了口气，由衷的为病毒扩散范围被控制住而开心。同时他也能从心底理解之前那个患者的心态，毕竟人都害怕死亡。如果说其他人都在不知情的情况下安全生活，而自己却堕入深渊不知道如何求生，那便会令人惶恐不安。  
带着这份思考，这一天随即也过去。永梦被隔离在这个房间里，度过了他在隔离室内完整的24小时。帕拉德一直没有出现，就好像消失了似的，但永梦知道对方还在自己身体里，却宛如沉睡了般。  
当意识到这件事后，永梦发觉自己明知对方在，却看不到那张总出现来找自己的身影后，竟感到不习惯。而永梦自己总结，这归根到底都是因为自己知道帕拉德在为自己做什么。  
他不能离开隔离病房，只能在床上独自哀悼那名被病魔夺去生命的患者。没有工作，没有游戏，没有新闻消息，也没有活动空间。至少他除了去安置好的洗手间外，就没下过床。  
直到晚上明日那送来食物，他才知道贵利矢那边下午接收了遗体，还没给其他人透露消息。  
隔着隔离服的面罩，望见熟悉的伙伴被保护其中。永梦觉得，在这里看着一个个穿着隔离服的人，自己这样暴露在空气下才是如此格格不入。

…

永梦在晚上从床上冲了起来。起先他是被疼痛拽醒的，让他左耳朵嗡的一下。为何说是“拽”，那是因为他左边头痛的要命，好似内部在敲击他的头颅，有人拉扯他的头发般。  
不过让他冲下床的原因并不是因为头疼，而是当他躺在那里喘息时，胃涌出的挤压感让他干涩的喉咙变得不会呼吸。干咳出来同时却被作呕的冲动惊醒。  
他趴在马桶边上弓着背，身体本能的推挤他的胃，让他呼吸不能的不停把吃的东西吐干净。而这种催吐的本能也在疯狂挤向头颅，让他更加痛。  
嘴合不上，呕吐到最后只有胃液，呕吐物的残渣还堆积在喉咙里让他咳个不停。那种试图把他挖空的生理反应在帮他排泄出消化不了的食物，但也让他把整个面部肌肉绷紧，大脑变沉，压得左眼如同要掉出来似的。  
最终呕吐终于差不多止住，热汗在衣服下冒出一层。身体使劲弯下的重力差不多都越过脖子压迫在头部神经上，让他抓着马桶不敢松手。  
冲水的声音响起后，永梦多多少少舒了口气。可膝盖刚移动，瞬间就觉得头重脚轻。他迅速向后挺身让平衡保持住，却侧身跌入地面。  
左侧的头好像不再是他自己的，永梦捂着眼睛呆地上没敢动。可惜事态并不是他想的那样，这股劲没有过去，而是越来越强。  
不管是地面还是身体，每一个可以让他舒服的。青年起身摸着床打算回去躺着，可每当他咳嗽，大脑就一次次震着左眼，让他感到左半边脸都在被耳鸣压迫。恍惚间，他并不觉得自己有好好躺着。  
不知道何时按下的铃，他不知道自己是在床上还是在地上。隐约记得有跪在床边，或者靠在一旁的柜子上，尝试找到可以好好呆着的地方。不过左侧的疼痛迅速灼烧整个头部，让右侧也开始不适，几乎不愿睁开双眼。  
最后赶来的医生做了检查后，说了什么永梦也不太听得清。耳鸣吞噬他的声音，而大脑被疼痛封锁的思维也不允许他思考那么多。他听了几句，做出的判断却让他自己都不知熬怎么想的。  
最终医生给他吃了药才帮助入睡，只是第二天药效过去后，疼痛又早早将他从床上拽了起来。如果可以他的确能从脖子上让脑袋消失。那是平日不太会产生的想法，可当人被折磨时，如何挣脱的幻想就会不断冒出来。  
飞彩来给他做了检查，不过永梦已经无法对他露出安抚的表情，也几乎没法接话。咳嗽和头疼相伴，让他安静的维持一个动作都很难，耗费大量体力。  
检查是，他的呼吸道已经被影响，病毒顺着器官开始向其他地方蔓延。目前感染趋势正向着他的左侧进发，左眼沦陷。本来眼眶总是看起来红红的永梦，这次他的左眼多少肿了起来，虽然没有太严重，却睁不大。  
“帕拉德…”永梦呼唤出那个名字，而他的身体没有丝毫反应。突然感染产生的强烈反应，就像是被压制后突然爆发似的。“你还好么，帕拉德？回答我…”他心急如焚却别无他法，最终被猛烈地咳嗽打断了话。  
眼睛的持续感染，左侧的偏头疼，以及耳鸣和咳嗽引发的呕吐，让永梦的时间过得漫长难耐。他的饮食也做了很大调整，同时无法好好入睡成为了问题。  
就这样又度过了一日，头疼却逐渐随着耳鸣的消失满满抚平。可惜这却不是好事，而是他发现左耳开始听不到声音。捕捉的声音很小，只要咳嗽起来几乎就是震动。  
更可怕的是他眼睛，在试图采用的措施药物让他左眼消肿后，却无法把病毒的影响消除。黑色的瞳仁褪去原本的色彩，紧紧这短短时间就变成了黄褐色。浑浊的眼白加着血丝，吓得明日那以为永梦要失明。  
“我…还能看到一点。”永梦捂住右眼，试图用左眼捕捉画面，却模糊一片，光是转动眼球就让他累的睁不开。  
“但你这样可能会…真的——”飞彩说到这里就没说下去。而永梦理解的点点头，没让自己发出多余的声音。  
“可是目前扩散只维持现状，比之前的患者要缓慢。可能帕拉德要成功了，”明日那安抚着他。永梦无话可说，因为他觉得此时依靠的只有帕拉德，而自己就像是又在利用对方似的。

…

终于当夜，永梦迎来了熟悉的疼痛。浑身的数据波动过去，帕拉德从他身体里分离出来，却在远处没有被灯光捕捉全的角落里才实体化。  
和Poppy他们猜想的不同，帕拉德没有那种控制住病毒后会有的得意和精神，而是相当累的弯着腰靠在墙上，随即滑落到墙角。黑色的卷发将近融入阴影中，永梦只勉强捕捉上到他下巴的线条，却看不清表情。  
“你终于出现了，还好吗？”永梦坐起身，捂住左眼，压下动作牵动的左侧头部的闷胀感。可惜帕拉德除了喘息并未有回答，甚至没看他。永梦在不安的驱使下快速下了床，跪在了对方身前，“帕拉德？”  
因为是Bugster，所以帕拉德不会被感染。没有隔离服的遮挡，让永梦轻易看到对方冒着汗的，疲倦喘息的样子。这表情许久未见，不禁勾起过去的回忆。这使得其左侧太阳穴抽搐起来，迫使他别开头捂住嘴咳嗽几声，打断冒出来的记忆。  
此时帕拉德微微侧过头，却没抬起眼睛，可目光的确追随着永梦的身体。他们都被远处床头的灯洒上淡淡的薄纱，一侧的轮廓不均的勾勒着，好像谁都读不出谁。  
永梦回头时，这次对方侧来的脸让他看清了伤口。帕拉德右侧的脸颊出现了一个很细的裂口，裂纹下面却不是血，而是数据的波动微微闪烁。如同无法修补的数据，看起来就像是他没实体化完全。  
“你的脸…？！”永梦不自觉的皱起眉头，大脑一紧张就嗡嗡作响。  
大概唯一的好事就是，他能碰到帕拉德了吧？  
不被隔开，可以确认对方的情况，有真实的触感。  
这是他现在唯一能碰触的对象。  
然而，永梦伸出的左手却扑了空。  
左侧眼睛在昏暗下失去视觉，判断距离和位置也产生了偏差。指间没能抚摸上对方脸侧的桑口，而是向后滑去撩过黑发，碰了下帕拉德的耳朵。  
“我只保护住了右眼。”帕拉德突然开口，使得永梦垂下手重新用右眼放回视线。此时帕拉德的目光迎上来，Bugster的感情没有往日那么强烈，几乎都被沉淀后剩下了倦意的无力，还有不知道如何渗透的懊悔。  
帕拉德可以双眼捕捉到永梦，所以他抬起的手准确无误的抚摸上永梦的左脸颊。  
青年愣在那里，凝视对方被种种心情吞噬的样子，屏住呼吸。不甘和愤怒，还有其他…他不知道帕拉德在体内经历了什么，想象不出来病毒之间如何做的斗争，但直到那让帕拉德持续战斗到了现在。  
拇指往上，帕拉德却无法掩盖他惯有的力度，控制不了下试图用最小心的动作去实施。从而这让永梦察觉到些许压迫，才知道对方抚摸上了他的左眼眼底。  
帕拉德已经直到左眼的这件事，那是因为他试图保护永梦的左眼，却没能成功。  
但他分离保护住了永梦的右眼，不让其失明。  
“你先告诉我，你的伤口怎么了？”永梦抬高声音，不安的催促起来，这害得他又换来接连的咳嗽。  
“永梦，”帕拉德终于从墙上挺起身子往前凑近，手转而搭在永梦肩上，扶助晃动的身体。永梦咳嗽的太厉害，呼吸起伏剧烈，同时他还不禁用手捂住了左侧的额头，抹了把汗。  
帕拉德最后无奈的叹了口气，“病毒和病毒之间会相互吞噬，我也被那个病毒消灭了一点。但不碍事，我会讨回的，因为我是不会Game Over的。”  
“可是你已经…不全了啊！”找不到恰当的用词，永梦只能试图解释自己的担心。  
他不可思议的看着眼前的Bugster，对方的话在逐渐改变他。在一切结束后，帕拉德希望的只有初衷在一起的目的，从而他还是把一切绕着永梦转。  
现在他只会将一切绕着永梦转..  
“都说没事了。”  
“但是——”  
帕拉德的双手一把捧住了永梦的脸，用突然的行为将青年的话堵住。  
永梦奇怪的盯着自己的Bugster，右眼所捕捉到的左侧视野更窄了。内心陷入了狭小的空间，无法阻止帕拉德，也没处让自己从其中挣扎出身。  
“不要扫兴，永梦，”帕拉德的表情和用词又回到了以前遇到的那个帕拉德，可字字句句中的含义又变了深度。“都说要等待你治好后一起玩的，现在你就不要被那个病毒带走。”  
这样说着，帕拉德靠上来。随即一个突如其来的吻落在了永梦看不到的地方。  
左眼留下了触感，温度不高不低。帕拉德气息如此平静的表情是第一次，却让永梦没能被左眼捕捉全。但无论如何，帕拉德都将他浅色的瞳色染上身影的黑。  
“你小时候大人哄你时，不是说亲一下就不会那么痛了吗？”帕拉德咕哝着，却没坐回身，而是贴在对方左侧耳边。他知道永梦的左耳能捕捉的声音很少。  
可是永梦听得到。  
那是他不会错过的话，只有帕拉德才会对他说的另一个意义的话。  
“我会让你的命延续的，”留下话的帕拉德呼吸始终喷洒在青年的耳廓上，随即便数据回了体内。  
而永梦从始至终都未能抬手碰触帕拉德。没能抚摸对方的脸颊，抚没能抚平伤口，也未能正式回应那个亲吻。可却揭开对方如此柔和的感情，永梦觉得那是他未来疼痛下，身体中最好的存在。


	3. Progression

如果说现在会引发的所有疼痛中做出个选择，永梦也许会选择他曾经最不愿想的那种。在感染引来的不适下，他无可避免的必须去承受。唯独没出现的那种疼痛，成为他最希望发生的。  
游戏病的疼痛，永梦觉得自己不该这样想，却又产生了这种想法。只是一瞬间的疼痛，随即分离出来。他只是想看到在这个被隔离的空间里唯一能以原本样貌面对他的身影，那个可以亲手碰触的存在。  
“帕拉德有出现过吗？”这日明日那询问永梦，“我们都没见到他。”  
“他出现过，”永梦盯着天花板，那里也被隔离罩覆盖，被光反射出水温似的光麟。他的左眼彻底失去了视觉能力，此时变得狭窄的视野让他只捕捉到明日那半边脸。  
“就一次吗？”  
“就一次。”永梦说这，回忆起当时帕拉德脸上的伤口，却没有讲出来。  
距离上次帕拉德出现已经过去两天，也是感染后的第五天。上次的患者在入院四天后就过世了，短时间内强烈的痛苦和虚弱，加上隔离的孤独无助，让害怕的他轻易崩溃。如果没有这个促成，或许还能时间长一点。  
当永梦的日子和上次的患者靠近时，大家都不禁绷紧了神经。可永梦进入了第五天，并且和之前那名患者有着病情轻中度的区别。在帕拉德的帮助下，永梦的第五天情况比那名患者第四天情况轻微一点。  
但也只是轻微一点。  
他的偏头疼又复发三次，左眼感染依旧存在。这次消肿后，左眼已经暂时性失去视力，只有强光下才能模糊捕捉光线，而瞳仁则从黄褐色褪色成了很浅的黄。  
帕拉德为他保住了右眼，同时也一直护着他的心脏没被感染吞噬从而早早丧命，但病毒的扩散速度还是无法压制。即便不知道永梦内部帕拉德在做着怎样的斗争，目前的扩散依旧有着骇人的速度。  
左手被吞噬，左边肋侧也被波及，胸口也出现了情况。黄斑在第四天时出现，第五天就大到连成片掩盖住左侧大部分肌肤表面，颜色成了深黄。医务人员采集了样本带走，却又因为过快的发展趋势而一日内采了两次。  
斑也爬上了永梦的左肩和脖子，左侧眼角下的肌肤也让极其明显。如今他的左耳失去了听觉，永梦觉得左脸就像是被罩住了似的。  
最明显的是他身体左侧产生了麻痹，触觉变得迟钝缓慢，无法自主控制。想到之前那名患者手臂坏死，看来永梦的结果应该也会是这种发展。即使永梦不表现出来情绪，可他额头渗出的汗同表情就能读出他有多么不安。  
如今青年无法抬起或弯曲左臂，飞彩不得不让明日那过来给他进行按摩，好促进血液流通，并且给他按摩手指确保指尖的触感尚存。  
永梦也说不清哪些地方好，哪些不好，感知变得模糊，如同失去了半个身体。  
当初黄斑刚出现时，他的左臂本来有些麻痛，而现在则连带这知觉都消失了。左侧肋骨下也处于完全麻痹中，尤其之前被刺伤的伤口附近，黄斑已经变成了褐色。  
新鲜的麻痛感在感染区域边缘处徘徊，且朝着大腿根延蔓。看来那种感觉就是病毒目前的“步伐”，如果彻底感染便会失去知觉。即使病毒还没向右侧去，却要先占领永梦的左半身。  
“感觉怎么样？能弯曲手指吗？”按摩完手指的明日那询问。  
永梦试图捕捉到尚存的手指，可空白一片的肢体除了还能确认有肉体外，根本找不到准确的感官识别。他侧过头皱起眉，逛逛这样就汗如雨下。  
好在隔着失去感觉的手臂，他终于顺着明日那残留在手上的触感而找到了自己手的存在。随即他努力动起指头指头，可除了颤抖没法握成拳。  
就像是微风里乱动的草叶伴脆弱。他的大拇指和食指勉强碰在一起，多少能弯曲，不过小拇指已经连抖都做不到了。  
永梦在松下气后，顿时猛烈的咳嗽起来，差点就可吐了。明日那给他顺着后背，最后让他躺好。  
“今天就到此为止，你先好好休息吧，”隔着隔离服手套，明日那拉过被子给永梦盖好。下次的按摩就是第二天早上。“如果需要就按铃，千万不要勉强。”她知道永梦的个性，所以才再三嘱咐。

…

胸口收紧的闷痛，让浅睡中的永梦发出不安的哼声，支支吾吾分不出是不是梦话。睡眠中，他陷入沼泽似的黑暗，处于梦和现实之间。随即他将自己拼死的往外拉。终究还是不想死去，所以他拼命的求生，试图从这个感觉一放松就会永远醒不来的深远中挣扎。  
发软抽搐般的艰苦过后，他终于猛然睁开眼，却还是一片黑。呼吸急促令他立马捂着嘴咳嗽起来，不过回应他动作的也只有右手罢了。这让他在被子下弯曲腿，拖着左胳膊半侧身，努力弯曲腹部弓起背，才不让咳嗽的力度太大的拉扯躯体。同时视角的转换让他多少分辨出周围物品不一样深度的影子，醒悟过来自己已经回到了现实。  
冷静下来后，他让自己维持姿势呆了回，压下后背出的汗。不过耳朵也捕捉到了其他声音，有人坐在了床尾，隔着被子碰到了他的脚尖。  
能出现的只会是一个存在，刚才将他从梦里拉出来的闷痛无非就是他等待的疼痛。想到这个，永梦就立马撑着身子坐了起来，“帕拉德！”  
帕拉德坐在床尾背对着他，身子微微侧着，用右手支在床边成熟重量。永梦多少适应黑暗的眼睛虽不能捕捉到完整的轮廓，却能捕捉到对方身上无法弥补的数据裂缝，光和呼吸声告诉他，帕拉德喘的很厉害。  
永梦半张着嘴坐在那里，愣住后竟然觉得自己没法靠近。因为帕拉德身上的光太多了，零散的如同房间里的星星，却让永梦心跳快得难受。  
同之前脸上的裂纹差不多的伤口布满帕拉德的身体，因为衣服也是数据形成的实体，从而衣服被破坏无法修复的裂纹直接出现在表面上，无法掩盖。内部数据发出来的荧光随着帕拉德动作也在黑暗下移动，隐约定位出一个大概的位置。  
最瞩目的一片光是下面，落在永梦床尾的被子末端，拖在帕拉德身后。不均匀的裂齿看起来像是撕开的毛边，数据就从那薄薄的裂纹下拖出的，形成光点随即又消失，如同沿着裂纹隐约浮动的光标。  
永梦眯起眼才分辨出，那个是帕拉德衣服的下摆。原本长而分叉的燕尾下摆，此时被整个撕了下去。他猜得到是怎么回事，那部分的数据已经作为被消灭的病毒体而被吞噬了，帕拉德用自己残留的数据做了人类外表的肉体，却无法恢复原本的衣服。  
“我只是来休息一下的，”帕拉德这样说，越过肩膀回过头。他的口吻没有过去那般天真的嚣张，也没有高昂的自傲，而是显得过于疲倦。  
“让我在这里睡一下吧，永梦，”帕拉德口气在叫道宿主名字时，突然明亮起来，带上了感情。响在永梦耳中，就和过去对方叫自己时的那种欢快没有什么两样。  
只有呼唤永梦的时候，帕拉德永远都希望自己是开心的。  
急切的等待答案，帕拉德转身站起来，立在床尾面向床上的病号。衣摆撕断的横向裂纹这次明显许多，毛草草的光扫过空中，随即被帕拉德甩到身后。按照高度，现在应该短到只够帕拉德胯部附近的位置。  
帕拉德正面的细小裂纹更多。脸上，领子上，衣服和袖子，想必裤子和鞋子也是。按照人类的眼光，那件衣服已经破破烂烂。但对于Bugster来讲，只是自身数据的一部分而继续带在身上。  
“嗯…好，”永梦支支吾吾的应了，抿住嘴咽了口口水。他觉得自己有很多话想说，自从过去见到帕拉德以来，第一次有那么多话想主动去说，却顺不清思路，开不起口。就连现在的心情，自己也摸不通。  
“你干嘛总是这种心情啊？”帕拉德立马变成往日那种不解抱怨的小孩子脾气，甚至让人能想象出他怄气不耐烦的撅嘴模样。他抬起手拍了拍胸口，“你就不能想点兴奋的事情吗？反正我会帮你拖下去，那个Brave会救你的吧？你一直这样，我胸口也很难受，影响我战斗啦。”  
“对不起…”永梦脱口而出。  
即使帕拉德不会和其他人站一起，但帕拉德现在和他站一起。帕拉德现在只有一个目的，就是把永梦的身体从新型病毒手中夺走。  
“现在的永梦会冲我道歉了呢，”帕拉德重重叹口气的声音传来。  
永梦注意到，对方领子从右侧垂下的两条带子，也在抵抗病毒时被消除了。一条末端没了，一条短到胸口附近，彩色数据光亮的撕裂面在帕拉德身前摆动着。  
“嗯，谢谢。不管如何，现在我都应该感谢你，”永梦认真的说，不过咳嗽声直接破坏了气氛。  
或许帕拉德的确为永梦说话的吃惊，可立马在气氛被打破后乐出声，倒是没去查看永梦情况。因为即使他不知道，他也能透过胸口那堆内疚不安苦恼的心情里，发现永梦对他真正的感激和担心。  
那曾经是帕拉德得不到的东西，他为此而喜悦。  
而曾经小时候永梦对他有过的期待，他还没有再感受到。但Bugster此时认为，他依旧能完成永梦所期待的事情，那就是活下去吧。  
“永梦也会对我道谢了，”帕拉德笑盈盈的踱步绕去永梦左边，抬手摸了摸永梦的胳膊。永梦察觉不到触感，不过帕拉德手上裂开的伤口，让光告诉了他距离。  
接着帕拉德按上永梦那侧的肩，一推，永梦便因为左手无法支撑身子而直直的跌回了床上。永梦被弄的咳嗽几声，调整姿势后来不及抱怨，便听到帕拉德道出的心声。  
“现在永梦会想着我了，真是从未有过的开心呢。”  
接着帕拉德俯下身，几条数据的的裂纹让内部的光微微映上他的眼底。永梦望见了那双眼睛，或者说他感受到了目光，就像是彼此在用一双眼睛般。他们是一体。  
“我可以在你这里休息吗，永梦？”帕拉德悄语询问，尾音挂着笑意同期盼。他知道永梦这次不会让他失望，因为他也不会让永梦失望，“然后我会让病毒都Game Over的。我们两个一起是无敌的吗。”  
话语最后的尾音，好似久久不停息。飘在周围，点在永梦耳边。永梦把这些话在脑中回放了好几遍，随后闭上眼深吸一口气。身体的难耐早就因为多日的折磨而麻痹，他现在思考这些事成为了精神上最清晰的时刻。  
“可以。一起休息吧，帕拉德。”  
随即右耳听到沙沙的响动，残有感觉的左手摩擦过床单，原来是帕拉德把他动不了的左手收入到了被子里。这可能是Bugster太过人性化一面，甚至他对永梦付出的行为远远超出一般理解，就连他此时的关怀也无法联想到过去。  
不过这些在帕拉德眼中并没有任何不对，他只是处理了他觉得可以处理的事，并让彼此舒服罢了。他让永梦躺好，这样子他才能一起休息。这是他绝对不想错过的机会。  
“那个——”  
就在帕拉德忘记疲倦，由衷开心的想要让永梦挪开自己躺下来的位置时，却被永梦打断了。永梦把身子移向帕拉德那边，让自己靠近那侧的床边，却将右边腾出。  
青年舔了舔嘴角，润湿干涩的嘴唇，他已经咳得沙哑的喉咙低而轻的做出邀请。  
“能睡在我的右边吗？这样我就可以拥抱你了。”  
那是他本以为永远不会发出的邀请。那是帕拉德一直希望有的邀请。永梦内心萌发出崭新的渴求，帕拉德是他唯一可以拥抱的存在，以及诞生后永远同他一起的存在。两者的身份和相处问题如今只存在于他们两个之间，所以永梦改变了观点，他为自己做了最新的选择。  
数据移动的光闪过，帕拉德从床的左边消失，随即出现在后侧的床上。永梦还没收回的右臂就这样被枕在了帕拉德脖子下，对方抢了他半个枕头。  
宛如回到床中怀抱的幼儿，帕拉德乖巧的躺进永梦怀里。永梦不知道怎么就暗中苦笑出来，有些无奈的感慨这短暂时间他们的变化如此之大。  
帕拉德是背对着他的，侧身枕在那里，后背贴在永梦右侧。一方面是缩小面积，让永梦维持平躺。另一方面是帕拉德没多给永梦压迫，顶多只寻求了右臂的拥抱。而他避开的面容，不清楚是藏着对于这惊喜的欣喜和不知所措，还是因为他不希望永梦看到他脸上的伤。  
面对突然安静的帕拉德，永梦还真有点不适应，但他知道帕拉德很累。从而他调整姿势让自己躺好，这期间帕拉德默不吭声，很有耐心的抬起头让他调整胳膊。  
随即永梦让右边胳膊绕过帕拉德的脖子，从前方搭载了Bugster的胸口，做了个松松垮垮的拥抱臂枕。  
他很感激帕拉德保护了自己的右边，因为右臂还留有健全的触感，从而他能知道对方的重量和体温，还有帕拉德覆盖在他手背上的掌心。袖子的质感和手指的肌肤差别鲜明，但却真实。  
好似不希望永梦再抛开他，帕拉德按住永梦的手，让对方贴在胸前，拥抱不会松开。即使半夜里永梦几度醒来后断断续续地咳嗽，身体震动强力推着帕拉德疲倦的身体，从而手禁不住攥住了帕拉德的衣服。帕拉德也只是依旧靠在他怀中感受着，不去休息的，没有抱怨一分。

…

第二日，永梦呼吸衰弱，赶来的飞彩等人个他套上了呼吸机。不过在机器发出警报前，他们已经收到病房里护士铃的提示。  
进来时永梦独自躺在床上努力坚持着，而早早感知到他身体不对劲并帮他按下铃的身影，已经不见。


	4. Recover

——永梦  
——永梦

溺水感。  
又一次。  
永梦畏惧这个感觉，那是他小时候就无法弥补的空洞。他掉入洞里，深不可测。就像是一块无法动的石头，顺着重力不停往下沉。  
他睁开眼，水灌入眼睛。呼吸被排挤，一口口被灌入。咳不出来，喘不出来，他清楚自己会死。  
光从上面打下，离他越来越远。光束射出的光丝拉不住他。永梦试着往上挥舞手，却怎么也浮不起来。任何动作都让更多水灌入喉咙，窒息令他痛苦的蜷缩，越沉越快。  
水面的波光如此美好，就像在和他招手。不过永梦拼命扭动挣扎的身子，却被病魔拉入更深。他隐约望见水面白光下模糊的画面，穿着白色隔离服的人走来走去，忙着救他。看不清他们的脸，也听不清他们的声音。  
飞彩是不是来了呢？Poppy是不是也在呢？他分不出来。他想现在就过去，却好像没人注意到他。

…

针头喷出一小柱药水，随后持有针头的飞彩回头望了眼一旁的明日那，“帕拉德呢？”  
“还在永梦身体里，”紧锁眉头的明日那隔着隔离罩，给天才医生一个严肃的表情，却难掩担忧。  
永梦意识水平下降，呼吸因为病毒感染而过度虚弱。不过飞彩请来的美国研究人员说，他们已经努力研发出来了药物，虽然测试阶段可行，但最后阶段还无法肯定能在人体内最大效率的发挥作用。  
药效很强，可以杀死病毒，但同时帕拉德作为病毒也会有被腐蚀的可能性。当然这件事只有几个人知道，飞彩在知道帕拉德为永梦做了什么后，此时不得不需要让帕拉德离开永梦身体。  
病毒已经开始朝着永梦的脑和心脏而去，灰马最终决定必须现在就立马注射。明日那抓着床边，看着永梦强烈抽搐的手臂，知道要是晚了可能神经就真的会有损伤。  
“帕拉德，快出来！”明日那还是对着同类的帕拉德如此喊道。对方应该能听到，因为帕拉德就是永梦，帕拉德此时应该能捕捉到永梦所能听到的。“你有可能会被药物消灭掉的！”  
没有回应，甚至连一点数据的波动都没有。机器不停提示永梦最后挣扎的频率，看着下定决心拿着针头走来的飞彩，明日那的目光激动的在永梦脸上和针管间来回徘徊。  
永梦不会希望帕拉德以这样的形式被消灭的，不过现在能决定拯救永梦性命的只有医生的判断。也许帕拉德已经败了，他可能已经无法听到回应了，所以他才如此安静。

…

永梦嘶喊的声音被灌入的水打碎，浑浊的气泡从他口中吐出。他痛苦的掐住脖子，希望捕捉到残存的肺气。可有东西抓着他手臂，将他拼命的往下拉。  
他扭动身子，却被越扯越深。疼痛下他努力睁开被水和泪灌满的眼睛，看向水的深处。黑洞洞影子并非是避光的深渊，而是病毒渲染的颜色。病毒的缠绕上他的四肢，尤其是他已经失去的左手臂，被裹得紧紧的。扭动着骨头，吞噬神经，他痛的大喊出来，却喘不出声响。  
后背被病毒沸腾的水灼烧。永梦却没想放弃，他知道如果自己放弃的话就会成为自己最先舍弃掉生命。而在自己舍弃前，帕拉德还在拼命的维持住自己的性命。  
他的Bugster要救他，这是永梦脑中唯一知道的。

——帕拉德

突然他被用力的往上拉起，永梦几乎恍惚泛白的目光下出现了一抹身影。黑色的卷发…永梦觉得自己肯定是出现幻觉了。因为他怎么会看到帕拉德呢？帕拉德应该在他身体里，他本来是看不到的。  
不过他混乱的意识也没注意到，这里就是他的身体里，他失意中，他感觉的深潭下。帕拉德是和他一起的。  
帕拉德奋力对他喊着什么，永梦听不见，或许是他的名字。帕拉德抓住他的胳膊，使劲将纠缠在上面的黑色病毒扯下。但病毒很快就去侵染永梦其他地方，帕拉德在永梦身边游着，不停扯着，寻找机会把永梦从沼泽般的病毒中拽出。  
帕拉德身上有很多很多的伤，数据在内部闪动。这已经不是当初那个充满自信迎战的Bugster，他此时最后的底线就是尽可能把永梦从中拉出。他不能停止，也不能离开，因为只要松手，永梦就会被拽走。  
病毒要清除这个障碍，黑色包裹上帕拉德只剩下数据浮动的腿，想将帕拉德的病毒数据消灭。疼痛是难免的，帕拉德这几天都是承受。  
他的数据被一点点吞噬，最终他的脚消失了。那部分数据被破损，可帕拉德却努力抽出自己残存的腿，趁着脚被消灭时让自己挣脱。  
永梦扭动身子，那点力气让他看起来就同抽搐没有区别。但很快，黑色的病毒缠住他的脖子，将呼吸封锁，他的意识变得模糊。  
帕拉德移动到永梦身后，用身体挡去剩下的病毒，随后将永梦脖子上的病毒撕离。他一边挡着，一边拨开从周围追上来的黑色病毒，并用手不停的把永梦往水面上推去。  
病毒群要淹没帕拉德，要吞掉他后将永梦抢回来。帕拉德的另一只脚也被拽住，但他只是使劲推着永梦，让腿上的裂纹越扯越大。

突然水面沉下来一片暗黄，第二种颜色进入水里，迎向黑色的毒群。  
这是帕拉德所等待的。他听到的水面上的对话，他知道那些人下定了决心。这是药，终于让永梦撑到这个时刻了。所以他使劲的推着永梦，把自己的宿主抬起来，尽可能快的举起送入沉下的药液当中。  
永梦被包裹，冰冷的水逐渐变得暖和。浮力回来，他感到药物在身体里努力起着作用，将他往水面上拉。  
不过他更清晰感知到的是帕拉德，那个最强烈的存在。护在他身后，使劲将他托起。  
黄和黑碰撞。  
黑色的病毒群开始被药物灼烧，疯狂冒着白烟被吞噬消灭。但它们并不脆弱，依旧挣扎，伸向永梦所在的地方。可它们够不到永梦，因为帕拉德在那里。  
滚滚白烟从永梦身体四周窜上来，他不觉得滚烫，却感到后背上颤抖。  
回头越过沸腾的气泡，他望见帕拉德的身体在滚滚的冒着白烟。Bugster痛苦的扭动身子和头，大口吐出的气泡掩盖了他嘶喊的表情。帕拉德被药物灼烧着，疼痛令他在药和病毒的交界处疯狂颤抖。  
他听不到帕拉德的惨叫，也感受不到帕拉德的疼痛。可他知道帕拉德的处境。

——帕拉德！  
——快离开！  
脑中想起警告，永梦拼命张开的嘴，却只能吐出气泡。他的艰苦的呼唤锁在喉咙底，终于让他在药物下吐出气，可声音远远发不出来。  
他试图回身去拉对方，然而身子一动也不动。就同最初他落入水中似的，除了无法挣扎的下沉，什么做不到。而如今，他被药物拉走，却无法移动手臂去够对方。  
帕拉德下半身被病毒卷走，他被灼烧的手从永梦后背离开。  
随即冒着白气的病毒群如同最后挣扎的饿狼，从深渊窜出，浸入药物中去抢夺永梦。  
帕拉德立马挡了上去，他被药物腐蚀的手臂再次被病毒缠上，轻而易举的被扯了来。数据病毒的他本没有所谓的“眼睛”，所以即使此时左眼冒着白烟，他却依旧精准的挡下缠绕过来的病毒，任由自己被撕扯。  
他的确在喊叫，却并未认输。  
失去了手，他还有身体。帕拉德用后背顶上永梦，将宿主不停往上托，随着药物送走。  
他知道永梦在喊他，在警告他，在求他离开。不过帕拉德没回应，而是将宿主走后，伴着白色滚烫灼烧的药物下沉。  
永梦看不清帕拉德沉去了哪里，只有那燃烧的白气泡群不断从下面滚过，遮蔽他的视野。

…

最终这场新型病毒被防止住，之出现了三例。第三例患者但立马被药物注射，效果甚佳。  
这件事告一段落，永梦也在稳定后离开隔离区，转入了普通病房。其实他已经好了，但手臂和眼睛还在恢复。视野虽会慢慢好起来，不过颜色却只能保留现在的样子。他的手臂正在做着康复训练，手指已经可以动。  
“今天状态不错呢，”帮忙做完康复训练的明日那笑着说。  
“我也觉得今天状态不错，”永梦笑着坐在床边，拿起来果篮里的香蕉。贵利矢他们刚离开，送来的慰问品不少。  
“实习也结束了，等你修养好，院长会让你转正的。”  
“不过毕业典礼没去。”永梦苦笑着感慨，但觉得也没什么。他活了下来，实习也在病发前完成了。只是转正被拖延，同时学校的毕业典礼没能去成。“但我现在很开心。”  
明日那点点头，接着告诉他说明日还要继续做康复训练后，便离开让他休息。  
来的人都没有询问帕拉德的事情，看起来更像是难以开口。永梦知道原因，当时帕拉德没离开，是因为病毒已经侵蚀到他的脑和心脏附近。  
帕拉德死守着那里。如果疏忽，永梦就会失去被拯救的机会。所以当飞彩他们需要帕拉德离开时，帕拉德并未出现，毕竟只要他离开，病毒就会入侵，他为此选择了坚守。  
倚靠在枕头上坐着的永梦，用完好到右手拿过来平板电脑。随后他柔和的挂上微笑，垂下眼脸低语道，“既然没法打游戏，我们就来看游戏实况吧。”  
熟悉的疼痛感袭入身体，随即又软化。红蓝的数据体从他身上分离，然后堆积到身前。只觉得怀中一沉，帕拉德就靠坐在他的怀中，把他当作沙发似的瘫在胸口。  
“我们到时候也来玩实况吧，M。”帕拉德兴致勃勃的说，他仰起头顶着宿主胸口，送上来一个期盼的眼神。  
不过只有一只眼睛，他的另外一只眼睛附近已经失去实体，只剩数据飘动形成的轮廓。永梦并不害怕，他已经接受了。帕拉德这幅样子都是为了他。  
帕拉德失去了双脚，一个到膝盖附近，一个在脚踝。他的左臂消失，右臂和身上有好几处无法实体化的数据缺陷。整体看起来好似破洞的玩偶，波动的数据是他体内露出的棉花。  
“你恢复的还好吗？”永梦询问。帕拉德存活了下来，却损伤很大。永梦让他呆在自己身体里，一点点修复数据，繁殖和成长。当初帕拉德刚回来时，永梦差点认不出来。几乎被数据支撑残破轮廓的帕拉德，把永梦吓得够呛。  
“不久后就能恢复手臂。到时候我就能和你玩了，M！”帕拉德咧开嘴乐着，看起来和没事似的。他暂时站不起来，所以现在出了呆在永梦体内，他最喜欢干的就是每日呆在永梦怀里和永梦看实况。  
因为永梦答应和他一起。两人会一起玩，一起活下去。而此时是个好机会，那就是当他要玩时，永梦不会拒绝。  
“好了，我们赶紧看实况吧，”催促起来。随后不管永梦说什么，已经知道密码的他轻易给平板电脑解锁。  
永梦右手绕过帕拉德，轻轻把受伤的Bugster抱在怀中。  
他贴向那头黑色卷发，而上面传来的，是自己的味道。


End file.
